Zechs Colonies
by Ricachan
Summary: Zechs is now teacher to Gundam students...not only that but he hold he secret...a deep secret...about ...colonies....GASP!


Zech's "Colonies" By Ricachan  
  
I know, this is the most stupidest thing I have ever written in my entire life, but boredom will do that to people. Enjoy my work of complete stupidity!  
  
The bell rang once again, letting students escape from their second to last class. Everyone seemed relieved to get out of that period. Sounds of sighs of joy echoed through the halls, which was also accompanied by squeaks of sneakers. Students ran and shouted through out the halls, except for six fairly mature (both physically and mentally…well, um, scratch out mentally) teenagers who strolled through the mass of goofy pre- adolescent kids. "That was the most boring class I've ever been to!" Duo had complained.  
  
"Yeah, it was really dull just sitting there and doing nothing productive." Heero mumbled.  
  
"Productive?! We didn't do anything at all! We just sat at our desks and twiddled our thumbs like a bunch of morons!" WuFei harshly yelled.  
  
"I enjoyed it." Trowa said amongst WuFei's rantings. Everyone just gave him a quick glance, remembering only Trowa would think like that.  
  
"I know Trieze was a great leader…" Quatre said. Duo made a gagging sound, trying not to laugh in disbelief, "…but the man has been dead for two years! Yet everyone still seems to act like he's alive!"  
  
"Yeah! I still can't believe that Dorothy assigned a dead man to teach in high school." Duo laughed.  
  
"So I suppose we are to sit in that class and stare at the walls, until fools realize Trieze is dead and there is no one to teach us…..uhgh, injustice." WuFei mumbled.  
  
"Hey, at least none of us will fail that class!" Duo said with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"That's something only you have to worry about, Maxwell." Heero said. Duo just gave him one of those innocent hurt looks. Relena slightly giggled.  
  
"Heero, who teaches our next class?" Relena asked, still hugging her teddy bear she had received from the Japanese pilot. Heero slightly blushed, as he said, "You're brother."  
  
"For the love of God…" WuFei shouted, slapping his head.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked confused.  
  
"This class isn't going to be any better then the last." Quatre sighed.  
  
"But I liked the last class." Trowa said in his dull low tone.  
  
Everyone ignored him as they continued, "All he ever talks about is the colonies. The colonies this, the colonies that…" WuFei mumbled.  
  
"We must fight for the colonies…the colonies are very important! All hail the colonies. He isn't even from the colonies, and he loves them more then I do." Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"The colonies are actually a place?" Relena asked. Everyone (even Trowa) just turned slowly giving her a glare of outmost hatred. She giggled, continuing, "I thought the "colonies" was a nickname for Noin's breasts."  
  
Everyone nearly fell down laughing, thinking of what Zechs was probably referring to all this time. "You're probably right." Quatre barely got out, due to his wild laughing. People just stared at the six students, baffled at whatever those strange kids thought was humorous. Even Trowa slightly chuckled, placing his hand over his one eye not covered by immense hair and gel (or whatever he uses). "Ok…this is the room. Try to…" Heero tried his best to hold back any form of laughter, "…try to…not…laugh." He himself bursted out laughing like the crazy man he is. "Ok, we'll do our best." Quatre sighed, wiping the tears he had strained from his eyes.  
  
Like the gentleman Zechs was, he opened the door for the giggling students. It was a surprise to him, to see the Gundam pilots laughing uncontrollably, but he shrugged off his suspicions and prepared the class. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is the last period of the day, so try not to fall asleep or else I will kill you all." All of the students, except of course Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, WuFei, and Relena, suddenly became alertive, fearing for their lives. The six Gundam Wing characters just sighed in boredom, although there was still some laughter from Duo in the back. "Ok, today we are going to talk about the colonies."  
  
The six giggled quietly, seeing Zechs was still watching them. He raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, yet continued, "The colonies are very important."  
  
There was more silent laughter. "Um, the colonies are the most productive things in space…"  
  
This caused the six to start laughing hard, while they not notice Zechs glares. "We must fight for the colonies…" more laughter erupted, as the Gundam boys and girls' imaginations went wild. Duo was the loudest. "Does anyone have something to add to this…how about you Maxwell?" he said, almost as if threatening him.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Have you ever seen the 'colonies' before?"  
  
"Yes I have, and let me say that they are beautiful."  
  
The students were staring at the six, while a note was being passed around explaining the inside joke. More laughter erupted from them. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft! Have you ever lived on the colonies?" Duo asked, widely grinning.  
  
"I once lived on one of them for a full week." Zechs added.  
  
Now the entire class understood and were laughing hard. Zechs just sighed as he replied, "Duo, I don't know what you're doing but come to the front so I can keep a eye on you." Duo obeyed, still chuckling. He was sat right next to Heero, who by the way had tried his hardest not to laugh at all, but was failing miserably. "Ok, now the colonies are very firm and…what now?" He asked, seeing everyone was once again laughing hysterically. WuFei raised his hand, "How would you describe them?"  
  
"Well the colonies are like these huge round…what is so funny?" Zechs asked.  
  
Duo whispered to Heero, "Hey Heero, I guess their specific names are L1 and L2, Lucriezia 1 and Lucriezia 2."  
  
Heero could no longer control himself, as he banged his head on his desk repeatedly. The whole class continued laughing, as Zechs got really pissed off. Quatre suddenly raised his hand. "Yes." Zechs sighed.  
  
"When will I be able to see the colonies?" Quatre asked.  
  
"When ever you want to. You could see them today if I were to…what is so damn funny?"  
  
The class couldn't even respond, knowing it was likely the teacher would kill them all, but nobody really cared. "Mr. Peacecraft, is it true that the colonies are our friends?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can make friends to the colonies anytime you want to…"  
  
Zechs become so out raged, even though he himself didn't understand what was so funny, that he took the most likely candidate for causing this mess (that's right, Duo) and placed him in the corner. "Now once you grow up, I'll sit you back in your seat." Zechs said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I promise you, when I see the colonies, I'll be a full grown man!" Duo chuckled.  
  
Everyone continued their uproar of laughter. "Do you like the colonies?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, I love them." He answered. The class giggled as Quatre continued, "To the point where you worship them…"  
  
"Now wait just a second. I'm a firm believer in fighting for ONLY the colonies, but why you find that funny, I have no idea! The colonies are a very BIG issue."  
  
This time, the students fell to the floor in laughter. Kids were rolling around as Zechs merely cocked one eyebrow. There was a knock on the door, as a woman in blue walked in. Everyone recognized her as Noin. "The colonies have come, the colonies have come!!" Duo shouted as he pointed to Noin.  
  
Noin gave a confused look, noticing the kids rolling on the floor in laughter. "What the…"  
  
"Don't ask. I don't know either."  
  
After a full hour of laughing, the bell finally rang and the students dragged themselves out of the room. Zechs could have sworn he saw the kids almost throw-up, from laughing way too hard. Relena was the last out, as she picked up her things. "Relena." Zechs said.  
  
Relena blushed as she replied, "Oh, hi brother. What is it?"  
  
"I have the feeling the kids didn't like my class. I'm a horrible teacher, aren't I?"  
  
She giggled. "Oh no Zechs." Relena said, straitening out his collar. "I guarantee your class was the most entertaining yet!"  
  
The End! 


End file.
